Amaya and Wynter: A Love Story
by neotericdoll
Summary: It was summer at the camp and Amaya (daughter of Zeus) never thought her life would turn up this way. She falls for the new guy in the camp-a son of Khione named Wynter. What's in it for the two of them? Will they end up being together or not? Read on to find out.


\\Chapter One: Amaya/

The summer breeze sifted freely into Amaya's insides. She smiled as she zipped closed her essentials bag which contained her money for the mortal world, some drachmas, laptop, cell phone, digital camera, her diary and pen, sunscreen, swim wear, three plane tickets going to New York which her half-brother, Hermes, delivered to her last night coming from her father—Zeus. She also did not forget to bring a small nimbus cloud in a clear jar— another present from Zeus last November. Zeus knows that Amaya really loves the rain and it's actually very easy to tell from here that she is one of Zeus' favorite daughter.

She hitched up her bag to her shoulder and glanced at herself at the mirror. She's still the same girl—caramel skin tone, black rowdy shoulder-length black hair and electric blue eyes. But this summer everything's going to be different. It's her first _summer_ at the camp. She learned about Camp Half Blood since she was twelve and she started going there like—two times every month. She turned thirteen in September and yeah—she's really proud that she's claimed by Zeus. She snagged her hair into a messy bun and headed out of her room.

Amaya's glad that her foster family learned to accept that she knows the truth about herself being a demigod and she knows the fact that they are not her bona fide family—her real mom—Jeanette Collins—let her be adopted since she found another man whom she fell in love with that told her that Amaya should be adopted or else, that guy would leave her and find another girl. Turned out that her real mom didn't argue any longer and proceeded to those legal documents.

"Bye mom, bye dad" she said giving a quick peck on the cheek of her foster parents. "Bye Amaya take care of yourself at the camp" her _mom _said "Yes. Have fun this summer!" her _dad_ alleged. "Yes I will. That's for sure" Amaya agreed as she settled for the gate and walked out of the house.

She sauntered towards the nearby convenience store where her demigod best friend, Amber and cousin, Kiara, agreed to meet. She paced a little faster seeing both of them standing.

"Hey Amaya! What took you so long?" Amber said

"Sorry, I had to double check the stuff that I will bring to the camp."

"That's alright. So what type of transportation will we be using in going to the camp?" Kiara asked "Shadow-travel?"

"I'm really sorry cousin dear but, brother Hermes delivered three tickets going to New York last night. It would be such a waste if we don't make use of the plane tickets! And yeah—we still have to wait for two hours. The usual waiting at airports." Amaya stated

"Wow, Hermes got you tickets?" Amber said flabbergasted

"Yes. From Father!"

"You mean—Zeus?" Amber said

"Yep."

"God. Plane traveling" Kiara said looking already nauseous

"Come on. Me and Amber will help the plane speed up a little faster so your _suffering_ will be lessened"

"Yes. Ok. Sure."

"Well—they got barf bags over there so you won't get messy!" Amber laughed

"Ok. Just let me shadow-travel with you guys going to the airport terminal so I would be a _little _exhausted by the time we depart. Ok?" Kiara pleaded

"Ok then. Do the honor Kiara" Amaya said. Kiara smiled and turned went to the murky and shadowy place that was exceedingly swathed by aged and chunky branched trees. Amber and Amaya followed her.

"Ready to shadow travel guys?" Kiara asked

"Yes!" Amaya and Amber said in chorus

Soon enough, they were traveling in top speed; it's like ripping your entire body. Well—it was fun anyways so why does she have to complain? Kiara also done this shadow-travel stuff a lot of times already so the possibility of winding up in the wrong place is like, 5%. Almost immediately, they stopped abruptly exactly in front of the airport terminal. Kiara did look a _little_ exhausted.

They all went together inside and sat at those cold metal chairs—waiting— after all those security procedures like—stripping of your socks and going through metal detectors and x-ray scanners. It's a good thing that they didn't bring any luggage and all the bags that they are bringing are considered as 'hand carry' because luggage will only add to the extra processes—which is a total bummer.

"I'm so excited!" Amaya jeered while staring at the cumulus clouds in the blue sky through the clear glass window panes.

"Oh yes! First summer at the camp!" Amber said happily

"Well yeah—good for you guys, its plane traveling!" Kiara complained

"Well, I'll try to convince Father not to _disturb_ the plane while we're in it"

"Hell yeah. Like my father and your father are in good terms?" Kiara grunted

"Well—I'll admit Uncle Hades and Father aren't in good terms but I guess this trip going to New York will be like, eighteen hours?" Amaya said with a wink

Amber chortled and stated in between laughs "Amaya, you're not helping!"

"This is boring. We have to wait for two whole hours before our flight takes place plus we have to wait for eighteen whole hours before we arrive New York and—all I'm just saying is that—can't we just shadow travel?" Kiara whined

"But Kiara, these are tickets for the Premium Class seats! Don't you know how good the seats are there, plus the food! " Amaya said trying to convince Kiara

"Well, you're the expert in these plane and sky stuff." Kiara said

Amaya and Amber clapped because Kiara finally gave in.

While waiting for the overhead screen to flash their flight number—which was more or less will flash after an hour, they headed off to the nearby café and— after a very, very long line they finally brought some of those very overpriced cream puffs and iced coffees.

"I really wonder what our summer will be?" Amber said between coffee slurps

"Fun," Amaya inferred. She was the daughter of Zeus anyways. Life at the camp will always be fun for her. Dominating people is her thing and popularity always gets in the way.

"Uhm… I'll most probably hide in the shadows and be an outcast" Kiara said with a sad nod.

"No! That will not happen. Well what I love about stereotypes is that—once they see you hanging out with a Zeus kid, you're awesome. Well, that's not a stereotype, you are my most awesomest ever cousin and Hades kid" Amaya said while placing her arm around Kiara's shoulder "The three of us will spend most of the time together at the camp"

"That's nice. But I doubt we will get to though. Except for free times. But I wouldn't want to make your summer boring. Which is actually the reason why we are here at the airport. If you get to hang out with us all the time then what the difference between summer and school days?" Kiara explained

"Well, I guess we could always try?" Amaya said

"Of course." Kiara said

"Aww… Watching this conversation is so, sentimental!" Amber said. Then, they all laughed. Amaya feels so blessed to have these good set of demigod friends.

"Do you guys ever wonder if you would have any you know—romantic interests at the camp?" Amaya jeered.

They threw into fits of laughter once again, but Kiara stopped laughing and uttered "Well, yeah. That's Aphrodite's job—to keep on making love stories _interesting_. But to answer your question—yes, of course. Just don't spill the beans to Nico. He'll go on Hades mode if he finds out that I said that—"

"Promise, we won't say anything" Amber swore with a laugh "We solemnly swear upon River Styx"

Amaya glanced at her cell phone to check out the time and to her surprise, they only have thirty five minutes left. Lining up is really enough to guzzle up your time and the airport is kind of big so the time that they will consume is just enough to walk back.

"Hey, come on guys. Our flight is near!" Amaya nagged

Kiara looked nauseous again and uttered "Why did I even eat these cream puffs if I'm just going to barf it?"

Amber laughed "We're going to the camp! Just think about that ok?"

As soon as the three of them reached their previous seats, their flight numbers appeared on the overhead screen. They reached the gate that was opened and soon enough they were able to board on the plane. They sat in the Premium Class Area where the stewardesses are very attentive and kind to offer some blueberry scones and orange juice. Amaya sat near to the window and Kiara was in between Amber and Amaya. Kiara looked happy enough in those big plushy chairs and did her best not to look at the sky. Amaya laughed every time turbulence would occur and Kiara would panic. Turbulences meant that her Father was indeed, disturbing the plane they are traveling in.

"The sky is really beautiful" Amaya uttered peering over the glass

"Umm-hmm…" Amber agreed and hummed along to the _acoustic_ music being played in the plane

Kiara is still avoiding the view of the sky and held a barf bag, just in case "I like the music" was all she said.

While waiting, they just helped themselves to more scones and juices and taking restroom breaks once in a while. They would take chitchats just to keep them from getting bored— well, how can they not be bored— they're all ADHD.

"Can you actually imagine that we survived the whole school year knowing that our very own class adviser is an emposau?" Amaya said

"Yes. We survived!" Kiara told them

"Oh yeah and don't forget that our _Biology_ teacher is actually a manticore!" Amber perked

Amaya and Kiara _mmm_-ed in agreement,

Amaya would blurt out something once in a while like, "The clouds look so perfect!" or "The sky is really a masterpiece! Whether Apollo or Artemis shines on it, it's still breathtaking!" and "Stratus, cumulus, cirrus and oh my god—I saw a nimbus cloud!" They would snicker at one another's inside jokes and Amber would produce wind that would mess up their hair and they would squeal. They didn't mind those mortals glaring at them with those enraged looks. Hey—they were demigods and two of them are the daughters of the Big Three.

As soon as Artemis—the moon— appeared, she saw that Kiara was sleeping and as well as Amber. She peered once again on the window and saw the city lights from below. The visual projection above her head said that they are already in Russia and based on her cell phone it's already 7:00pm in Manila—their hometown. It's really a long trip. But what's really important is that, once they get to the camp, it'll be fun and she'll be out of this revolting, mortal filled world—at least for summer.

* * *

Amaya woke up. She fished her cellphone out of her bag and squinted as her eyes adjusted to the glare of her phone—11pm! That means, two more hours before they arrive at New York. She glanced at her friends—Kiara is still sleeping—but Amber is already awake with her earphones plugged in her ears. She caught Amaya staring at her that's why she removed her earphones and said "Hi!"

"Hi too… By the way, we only have two whole hours left for traveling!" Amaya said

"Well then, that's good! Wow, summer at the camp. Until now, I can't get over that fact. The fact that I finally get to see my cabin for the first time!"

Amaya laughed. Amber has been dreaming to get to the camp ever since school days. She's been raving to see Cabin 21 for a long time and eventually—she will.

Kiara stirred and stifled a yawn. She blinked many times and said "Good morning?"

"Actually, it's good evening" Amber corrected with a chuckle

"Yes. Finally! Can we shadow travel going to the camp once we arrive in New York? Can I?"

"Yes, why not? You traveled by plane for almost a day," Amaya said with a wink

"I'm starving. Can we get some food?" Amber asked

"Yes! Gods, we are in the Premium Class Area!" Amaya said unable to resist the urge to roll her eyes

Kiara and Amber laughed. Amaya then called the attention of the stewardess and asked for some food. The stewardess gave them each a dinner roll, granola bar and a glass of water. They happily masticated on the food. Afterwards, they fixed their things and themselves.

Anticipation was very evident in the air and soon enough, the pilot soon called their attention for the landing. The three of them squealed with glee and those pesky looking mortals on the plane looked disturbed by them again. Amaya really didn't care. Puh-lease, these mortals are in _her_ territory—the sky and she could just kick them out and they'd be begging for their dear lives. But Amber seemed pretty pissed off with these mortals and blew a big gust of wind on them and all of the mortals look startled then they threw into fits of laughter once again. They shifted in their seats and clutched their bags waiting for the _ping_ that would tell them to get off the plane.

"Why is this taking so long?" Amber said

"Hmm… Because we're too excited?" Amaya said

_Ping._

"Yey! Time for shadow travel guys!" Kiara said

They got off the plane quickly and dashed off far from the eyes of mortals—specifically in a dark place—and they were shadow-traveling once again. And finally—they saw Camp Half Blood engraved in those huge marble pillars.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! My first ever story that is published here in , please enjoy reading! All reviews and ratings are very much welcomed. Hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
